


love what you got while you have it

by langmaor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Estrangement, F/F, Parting, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langmaor/pseuds/langmaor
Summary: They say that falling in love with god is the greatest romance. Like everything else she does, Mist takes it a step further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kate DiCamillo's novel.
> 
> I'm a little sick of constantly staring at this and thinking of what to add or cut out, so I'm just gonna put it out as it is. It's already ballooned from a short drabble to 2k, what can I say...

“They're so stupid! I hate those meat-bags!”

Yune declared, face buried in Mist's neck.

“I know, I know,” Mist cooed, patting the goddess' back in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

Yune did this several times in a day, whenever she manifested, and despite Ike's vehement complaints against her, Mist didn't really mind it. It was actually kind of sweet. And Yune – _Micaiah,_ she had to remember – was definitely a delight for the eyes.

“Why don't they just listen to me! I'm the goddess here!” Yune pouted, and Mist had to restrain herself from pulling at the goddess' cheeks. Too cute, too cute to be real.

“I know you didn't want to hurt them,” Mist comforted her, and Yune shifted so that her head rested on Mist's lap, sniffling.

“...Hey, Yune?”

The goddess made a sound of acknowledgment.

“You mentioned that it takes a lot out of you to appear in Micaiah's body, right? So… why are you doing it so often?”

Yune stared into Mist's upside-down eyes.

“It's not all that bad,” Yune explained, “what I tire of is being exposed to the balance, the order in Micaiah's heart and others around her. Unlike her, you are so perfect – your heart does not move in either direction. It negates the burden of Micaiah's order.”

“Oh! That makes sense… so you don't mind being near me or the herons then, while most other people make you uncomfortable?”

“Absolutely,” Yune groaned. “It matters not which direction the heart moves – chaos or order. Unless they are perfectly in balance, they don't agree with me.”

Mist giggled. “That's funny. You're a goddess of chaos, and yet you can't stand chaotic people?”

Yune stuck her tongue out at the swordswoman. “I am _built_ from chaos, and chaos is built from me. I have enough of it to last millenia, I don't need more chaos from air-breathers around me.”

“I guess that's a good thing, in a way,” Mist contemplated. “I mean, I get to be friends with you because of that, right?”

Yune covered her face with her hands, and Mist felt her own cheeks redden at how… _sappy_ she'd been. With a… goddess.

“I'm sorry, that was too forward of me-”

“You don't have any intention of making this easy on me, do you?”

Yune pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperation evident on her face. Mist wondered what this was all about, instinctively feeling like she had done something she needed to apologize for.

Before she could, Yune had her pinned down, looming over her with a cold expression on her face.

“Ashera tried, you know. But it was all for nothing – she realized it was impossible for a god to love a human and anything good to come of it. It drove him mad – and she couldn't bear to see that.”

Mist stared at her stony visage.

“That must have been so hard on her.”

Yune snapped back into life, and after a moment of dumbstruck silence, broke out into laughter. She released Mist, and rolled beside her.

“You really are so perfect, you know that? I wasn't trying to make Ashera look good there.”

Mist fidgeted, not used to being this close to anyone ever since she had slept next to Titania after a nightmare when she was a child.

“Um, did I do something wrong?”

Yune closed her eyes, and smiled.

“No, you didn't. I was only trying to say that I would like to be in the kind of relationship with you that allows me to lavish you with kisses and hold your affections.”

“That's such a poetic way of saying it! No matter what I say, it's not going to clear that bar!”

Yune broke out into laughter once again, while Mist pouted.

“But if you're really alright with me, I'd love to go out with you...”

Yune's red eyes glowed with happiness.

“That settles it, then. I am going to give you the best courting you will ever receive.”

Mist giggled.

* * *

“Oscar, what… what is this?”

The knight looked up from his work, not quite understanding the sight himself.

In the snow-covered grounds they were in, everyone had bundled up considerably. Even Boyd, that human fireplace, had needed a light shawl. But right before him, there was his sister, dressed as she always was. The very same Mist who had needed blankets in peak summer.

“Brother! Look at this! What do you think we should get, carrots or oranges?”

“Mist, I don't – Before that, tell me, aren't you cold?”

“Hm? Oh, not at all. I was telling Yune how I hated winter the other day and she said she'd make it summer for me. I guess this is what she meant, isn't it great?”

“You got Yune to… change your constitution…?”

“Oh, I didn't ask her. She just said she wanted to do something for me, so… Well, that doesn't matter right now. Carrots or oranges, brother?”

_It matters!_

* * *

 

“Yune?”

From her position, voice muffled by the fact that she was burying her head in Mist's neck as they lay on the hard bedroll, the goddess could only send out a muffled noise of acknowledgement. Hugs with Mist were truly therapeutic.

“Did you know I was almost raised to fear you?”

Returning to a position more conducive to a proper conversation.

Yune laughed. “No, I did not. That's rather ironic, considering you're being courted by me now. But do tell me more.”

“Well, my mom was a priestess at this temple, okay? And it wasn't a nice temple. They taught everyone that Ashera was the true goddess, and Yune was her polar opposite, something that shouldn't exist at all. You were said to be like… the face of all evil, you know? She ran away from there soon after, but I think the heron they were holding there taught her different.”

“That's somewhat close to the truth, I suppose.”

Mist tightened her grip on their clasped hands, shaking her head.

“I can't see you as that at all, Yune. You're wonderful and amazing beyond belief to me. And I don't want to think that I would have shunned you just because of something a bunch of stuck-up old men thought up.”

Yune softly smiled.

“Ah, that would have been tragic. I wouldn't have gotten to cherish my lovely sweet the way I do now, yes?”

Mist giggled, poking her in the side.

“It really is scary, though. I guess what I want to say is, I love you right now. And I'm thankful I grew up to be someone who could be loved by you in return.”

Just as she always did whenever the word was brought up, Yune seemed to retreat within herself. But at length she did answer.

“I… love you too, my sweet. I only hope it doesn't cause you pain later on.”

* * *

 Ike had given up trying to stem the rampant displays of affection his sister was receiving. The eerie phenomena wasn't just limited to that one time – flowers would start growing around Mist's tent in particular, in season or off; they always 'accidentally' found the right sort of wood for making staves just as Mist ran out of them; no one had beaten Mist at chess in months now, to the point where Boyd was running a betting station on it…

Oh, he wanted to complain so badly. Material benefits aside, he just knew in his bones Yune was corrupting his little sister. And besides, brotherly instincts aside, she was a goddess! She was going to return to her high and lofty station once this war was over, and then what? Who would be there to help Mist heal from the aftermath?

* * *

 “My sweet?”

“Mm?”

Mist opened her eyes, almost asleep. The warmth they shared was so familiar at this point, she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep without it.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to be among those fighting tomorrow?”

Mist grumbled out, “We've been through this.”

Yune fidgeted, a rare feat for her, although in her drowsiness, Mist didn't notice.

“I wanna be there. I wanna know what happens to you,” she elaborated, with her eyes closed. “I'm not going to run from anything anymore.”

Yune poked the wrinkles on Mist's forehead, and let out a sigh.

“You've grown, haven't you?”

“Don't talk like you're a grandma,” Mist said, swatting her hand away. “And let Micaiah get some sleep. We need to be up extra early tomorrow.”

Even as the swordswoman's breathing evened out, Yune couldn't find it in her to leave her vessel's body.

Not when these moments they were spending together were going to be only memories in a short while.

* * *

 “So, this is really what it comes down to.”

Mist sheathed her sword, the imprints of its hilt still red on her palms.

“I'm afraid so.”

Yune – Yune, and not Yune-in-Micaiah's-body, answered her.

“I'll always love you, you know?”

A fond smile spread across Mist's face as she spoke. Yune averted her gaze before replying.

“Forget about me, my sw- Mist. That is the best thing you can do for yourself right now.”

Mist's grin didn't drop for a second as she spoke.

“I know you'll always love me too, silly. We'll meet again, even if it's years or decades later.”

The goddess took a second before she dropped her detached mask, and let out a helpless sigh.

“You're incorrigible, you know that?”

Mist giggled, not missing a beat.

“Maybe, but that's what you love about me!”

Yune smiled, fondness evident on her face.

“Goodbye, my sweet. Until we meet again.”

“Goodbye, Yune. I love you.”

* * *

"Lady Mist? I realize this might not be the best time to bring this up, but…"  
  
Mist looked up at the entrance to her tent to find Micaiah. Outside, she could hear the cheering of their comrades. It was a wonder Micaiah had found time to slip away unnoticed for a few minutes.  
  
"Just Mist is totally fine. Was there something you wanted to talk about, Micaiah?"  
  
It felt strange to address this being, this entity as Micaiah instead of Yune. It felt strange to look upon those features and find yellow-brown eyes instead of pulsating red. There was something not quite right with the demure smile on her face; Mist felt a devious grin suited her far better.  
  
"Well… as I said, I'm not sure if this is the most appropriate time, but what do you plan on doing from now on?"  
  
Mist wondered where this was leading to.  
  
"Well… I think I'll go back home to Crimea and lead the Greil Mercenaries, you know? Brother's in desperate need of a rest after all this fighting."  
  
"I see… I'm glad to see that you have something in mind. I actually came here to make you an offer — if you wish, the people of Daein would gladly accept someone like yourself among our ranks."  
  
Mist was thrown for a loop.  
  
"That is so kind of you, Micaiah. Thanks a lot, but Crimea is where I belong."  
  
Micaiah smiled.  
  
"Very well. But if you ever feel like wanting a change of air – Daein will always be open to you."  
  
"And I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

* * *

_What was that all about?_  
  
Years later, Mist still hadn't found an answer, although she had come to accept that maybe Micaiah had made the offer simply out of the goodness of her heart.  
  
Maybe she would avail herself of that offer now – the peace they'd fought for meant that there was hardly any need for a mercenary group such as themselves. Most of the members had taken to other trades, coming back for the occasional job whenever there was one.  
  
And Ike… he had left it all behind, and left to see newer sights.  
  
She'd be lying if she said she wasn't bitter at all about it. She drew the covers more snugly around herself as she remembered his fervent promises to write home, his voice swearing he'd be sure to visit every so often.  
  
Lies, all lies.

* * *

"I can't believe he did this to you," a voice was saying. "When he comes through here, I'll be sure to tell Ashera to send him to me first thing."  
  
Mist was up in seconds.  
  
"Yune?"  
  
"We meet again, my sweet."  
  
" _Yune!_ "  
  
Mist yelled as she pounced on Yune's figure. This appearance wasn't one she had seen before, but she knew it was Yune all the same. She looked several years older than when they had last met, perhaps to match with the years Mist had gained.  
  
"So… I guess I died?"  
  
"In your sleep, yes."  
  
"Hm," Mist contemplated, "it's a pity I never got to go visit Micaiah in Daein, but I guess I'm fine with it. Although I guess the salted meat I was going to grill is gonna go to waste now. And the milk I only bought this morning too..."  
  
"Silly," Yune affectionately reprimanded her, ruffling her hair, "you have only to think of it, and you can have anything you like here."  
  
"So... I can stay here with you as long as I like?"  
  
"Yes, you'd make me very thrilled indeed if you would."  
  
Mist grinned from ear to ear.

“This is going to be so much fun! But… can I ask you for a favour, Yune?”

“Ask away,” Yune replied, arms still wrapped around her.

“How… how is my brother?”

“I'm sorry, my sweet,” Yune began, clearly vexed, “but I can't relay any information about that world to you anymore.”

Mist tried not to let her smile drop. “Can I take that to mean that he's still alive?”

“Yes, that would be true,” Yune assented.

“If he's alive, then what's his excuse for not keeping contact? He doesn't know how long I waited...”

Yune could only hold her closer and repeat her apology.

“I can't tell you about that, but I can take you to see the sights in the afterlife, my sweet. So chin up, and let's be off...”

**Author's Note:**

> YEET
> 
> if u want a semi-happy ending, have mist's canon epilogue!
> 
> Mist was courted by many young suitors in her time. She gave the nod to none of them, and lived happily alone.
> 
> the ending is left as a question mark because i cannot rationalize the fact that ike just completely forgot his sister. if u have any explanations feel free to share!
> 
> ...well, thank you for sticking around this long! i'd be thrilled if you could leave a comment about your experience reading this!


End file.
